comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Batman '66 (Batman s1 ep 3
Batman '66 in the media Fine Feathered Finks The Penguin hatches a plot to get Batman to plan his crimes for him. He instructs his henchmen, Hawkeye and Sparrow, to give out free umbrellas outside the House Of Ali Baba Jewelry Store and a local bank, and when the patrons take their gifts inside, the umbrellas explode and spin; however, despite a perfect distraction, no robberies are carried out. After a worried Commissioner Gordon asks Batman and Robin to investigate, the Dynamic Duo discover that the Penguin is now running an umbrella factory under that name of K.G. Bird. The Penguin then launches a gigantic umbrella, complete with a multicolored Batbrella attached to its handle, from his store's roof; Batman is convinced that this is a clue to the Penguin’s next crime, and takes it back to the Batcave for examination, unaware that the object contains a hidden transmitter. Unable to find any significance from the Batbrella, Batman heads to the umbrella shop as Bruce Wayne, but is caught by Penguin and his henchmen when he attempts to plant a transistor microphone on the premises. Penguin has a fishnet drop from the ceiling, entangling Wayne. Causing him to crash to the floor.Hawkeye and Sparrow subdue Wayne, now encased inside the net. Penguin, believing Bruce to be a spy from a rival umbrella shop, sprays him with his umbrella gas. Penguin has Hawkeye and Sparrow arrange a fatal accident. He orders the men to throw Wayne into the tempering furnace used to forge Penguin's umbrella ribcages. They drag Wayne inside the fishnet into the back and place him on a slow moving conveyor leading to the fiery furnace. The Penguin's A Jinx With the aid of a cigarette lighter and its lifetime supply of butane gas, Bruce Wayne causes an explosion that consumes all the oxygen inside the furnace; the flames are extinguished, and Bruce is blasted free of his bonds. He returns to the Batcave and Robin, unaware that The Penguin and his finks are eavesdropping via the transmitter hidden inside the Batbrella. When Batman and Robin surmises that the Penguin's scheme is to kidnap the beautiful actress Dawn Robbins, the fiendish fowl listens on as the Caped Crusader and Boy Wonder outline the whole operation for him. Batman and Robin visit Dawn and warn her of the danger, then prepare to stake-out the place. However, the Penguin, Hawkeye and Sparrow swing across to Dawn’s terrace on giant umbrellas and then gas the actress to sleep; Batman and Robin try to stop the Penguin and his stooges, only to be rendered immobile by a giant magnet – allowing the villains to escape with their helpless victim! She's gagged and put into a sack. They scoop up the sackbound Dawn and drag her away. Her bound sheer nylon feet fall from her slippers as they drag her to the balcony. CAST: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:Batman '66 Category:Robin Category:Penguin